Lost&Found
by jedimickey
Summary: [One shot] What happened to Donald and Goofy when Riku got hold of the Keyblade? This story is seen thru the eye's of Donald, Goofy and the elusive King Mickey


(I've always wanted to know what happened with Donald and Goofy when Riku took the Keyblade and they left Sora. This is my attempt to explain it.)

Donald and Goofy's P.O.V

"Goofy, let's go" Donald said as Goofy watched Riku walk off with the Keyblade. "We have to remember our mission!" Donald reminded him. "Oh!" Goofy said, snapping out of his little trance "Well, I know the King told us to follow the Key and all. But". Goofy sighed in grief as he began to follow Riku. "Sora, Sorry…" Donald said one more time before following Goofy. As Riku walked up the steps and was about to enter the teleporter. He turned around to see Donald and Goofy. "What are you two doing? Shouldn't you be down there with the so-called "Hero?" Riku questioned. "We have strict orders from our King to follow the Key bearer!" Donald said while Goofy continued to think of Sora "How could we leave him?" He thought to himself. Riku shot a death glare at the two, to him, these were the two who stole away his best friend, but with these two following him, it would make his revenge even sweeter. "Okay" Riku said "You can come with me, but don't get in my way!" Riku said as he activated the teleporter, via a large crystal.

King Mickey's P.O.V

What they didn't know, was that they were being watched. By the elusive King Mickey! Mickey witnessed the whole thing. He watched Donald and Goofy get on the teleporter with Riku and disappear. "Donald….Goofy... why did you leave your friend?" Mickey sighed to himself. He decided to follow them, to see how this would play out. He snuck into the Teleporter and secretly followed them.

Donald and Goofy's P.O.V

Riku, Donald and Goofy walked along the path, suddenly, Heartless appeared from nowhere. Donald and Goofy took out their weapons, and were about to fight, when Riku raised his hand and the Heartless disappeared. "How did you do that?" Donald asked in amazement. "The Heartless obey me!" Riku said "They cower before me, and the Keyblade!" he raised the Keyblade "I Truly am, THE KEYBLADE MASTER!" Goofy and Donald just looked at each other. "At least Sora wasn't this dramatic..." Donald whispered to Goofy, who just chuckled. "You say something?" Riku said with hate in his eye's "Nothing!" Donald quickly said. "You lie." Riku said instantly. Donald and Goofy gulped. "But since I'm such a nice guy, I'm gonna let it slide this time" Riku said as they headed for the large double doors. "And Sora was nicer..." Goofy whispered to Donald.

"I HEARD THAT!" Riku said without turning around. They entered the large double doors and into a large foyer. Something entered the room. It was Sora!

King Mickey's P.O.V

King Mickey darted behind a vase, hoping he hadn't been seen. He watched Sora enter the room. With nothing but a wooden sword. "C'mon guys." He said to himself. "Do the right thing!"

Donald and Goofy's P.O.V

"Give up while you can..." Riku said when Sora entered the room. "No Riku, not without Kari!" Sora said while Donald and Goofy watched. "The darkness will destroy you..." Riku said as he merged into his heartless form. "Your wrong Riku, the Darkness may destroy my body, but it can't touch my heart! My heart will stay with my friends, IT"LL NEVER DIE!" Sora said with confidence. "Really well we'll just see about that!" Riku shouted as he launched dark firaga at Sora. The darkness stunned him, leaving him open to the Firaga attack. Goofy couldn't take it anymore. He ran in front of Sora and blocked it with his shield. "Sora ain't gonna go nowhere!" Goofy shouted. "You'd betray your king?" Riku questioned, Goofy's selfless actions puzzled him. "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Goofy shouted back. "But I'm not gonna betray Sora either. Because he's become one of my best buddy's after all we've been thru together!" Goofy looked at Donald who was still by Riku "Seeya later Donald!" Goofy shouted. "Could you tell the king I'm really sorry?" Donald couldn't take it anymore, he missed Sora! "Hold on Goofy! We'll tell him together!" Donald ran to Sora and Goofy. He Looked at Sora nervously. "Well….You know, all for one and one for all?" Donald said trying to cheer him up. "I guess you're stuck with us Sora..." Goofy finished. "Thanks a lot, Donald, Goofy…" Sora said. He looked at Riku now "How will you fight without a weapon?" Riku asked. "I know now I don't need the Keyblade, I have a better weapon…MY HEART!" "Your heart?" Riku said "What good will that weak little thing do for you?" "Although my Heart may be weak, it's not alone." Sora said "It's grown with each new experience, and has found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And of they think of me know and then, if they don't forget me, then our heart will be one! I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" Sora said rapping up his speech. At that instant the Keyblade disappeared out of Riku's hand and into Sora's hands. And With Donald, Goofy and the Keyblade. Sora easily defeated Riku. Riku took off running, just a Beast entered the room. "So, your heart won this battle.." Beast said. Sora nodded and with that the trio continued on their quest.

King Mickey's P.O.V

King Mickey watched the scene and saw how they were willing to betray him just to save Sora. "My work here is done.." King Mickey said as he watched Donald and Goofy follow Sora once more.

What do ya think? R&R please


End file.
